I Won't Forget
by MidnightMoon14
Summary: Edna Mode will never forget the day that strange man and woman entered her studio. And she will never forget how she helped the man that would soon be The Incredibles worst enemy.[One-Shot]


Hello everyone! How ya been? Yes, I know I should finish all my other stories, but I really wanted to do this one-shot for a while. I love Edna Mode, and there aren't any fics about her yet. I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredibles. Pixar and Brad Bird do.

I Won't Forget 

**By MidnightMoon14**

_ I never forget the face of a super. I never forget the name of any person who walks into my studio for a new super suit. But I most certainly will never forget the day that strange man and woman came to me._

_It all started on a foggy day. I was drinking tea in the comfort of my studio..._

"YOU CALL _THIS _COFFEE!?" spat the short-tempered Edna Mode at a security guard. She grabbed a newspaper and slapped him hard on his legs.

"OUCH!" he yelled.

"Get me some better coffee darling!" she yelled as the man walked off. "Only hobos would drink _this _kind of coffee!"

"Miss Mode, there are some visitors at the gate," said another guard who approached her.

"Let me see," she said. The guard led her to a computer screen...

_ And there they were. Very strange people. The woman was rather skinny, with white-blonde hair in her face. And the man...whoa! Did his hair grow naturally or is that all hair gel? He literally did look like the top of a carrot._

"What do you want?" she spat. She had never seen these people before.

"Miss Edna Mode," said the woman. "We have come to you for a super-suit for Mr. Buddy here..."

"My name's _not Buddy!" _yelled the man to the woman.

"Oh, you mean _IncrediBoy?"_ she asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" spat the man.

"You BOTH should shut up!" yelled Edna. "Let them in.'

"Yes Miss Mode," said the guard. He pressed a button allowing the gates to open and allow the strange people in. Edna totted off to the front doors to meet up with them. The people were both surprised to see how small she was for a very loud person.

"So, who is the one getting the suit?" asked Edna eying them both.

"That would be me!" said the man with the carrot-top hair-do.

"Hmm, yes, I see. You _are_ in need of a suit," she said circling around him.

_ I wondered if the man was some sort of freeloader because his clothes...blech! They were atrocious! A white shirt with grey pants and brown loafers? That's when I also wondered if he still lived with his mother..._

"What powers do you posses?" asked Edna.

The man's face grew white. "I-uh...heh-heh...I....you see, my power is...uh..."

"Super intelligence," replied the woman for the man. "He can build all types of machines and has an infinite amount of money."

"When did you first notice this?" asked Edna.

"All the symptoms came out by themselves," said the woman. "He had the urge to create giant Omnidroids and things, and he has this _condition _about supers like Mr. Incredible, ElastiGirl, Frozone..."

"Have you thought of a name for yourself?" asked Edna.

"Well, no not really," said the man with a shy smile. "I was hoping you would do that for me."

"Right..." said Edna. She snapped her fingers and two guards came bringing her a sketch book, a sketch pencil and a chair.

"Please stay still darling," she said to the man. "I want to get this suit right..."

_ I sketched as fast as I could. This man was hard. What kind of suit suits a man who looks they way he does? And a name...he needs a name. Let's see, the woman said he had a condition, and many symptoms...kind of like what you get before a cold. Or a disease! Now, what's another name for conditions, symptoms and diseases? By God, I GOT IT!!!_

Edna beamed with pride and showed the two her sketch. It was the man, wearing a black suit with white gloves and boots and a big white "S" on the suit.

"You shall be known as...Syndrome!" she said. The man looked at the sketch thoughtfully.

"Hmm..._Syndrome. _Catchy. Rolls off the tongue..._I like it!"_

"So when will you have this suit ready?" asked the woman.

"By tomorrow darling, considering I have nothing else to do," she said.

"Call us then the minute it's finished," said the woman. She gave Edna a card that read _"Mirage"_ and had a phone Number.

"Will do Miss Mirage, darling," she smiled. "I shall see you all tomorrow."

**--------------------------------------------------**

I finished the suit soon before lunch time. I was happy to be doing what I do best again. I called the mysterious people up for another meeting.

"Nice to see you again Miss Mode," greeted Mirage as the man just gave a little wave.

"No problem darlings, now follow me."

Edna walked don the halls were retired super suits were held in glass cases. The man put his face and hands up against the glass. He awed like a child.

"Awesome!" he cried.

"No touching the glass please," Edna replied.

"You heard her," scolded Mirage. The man sighed and followed the women.

They arrived to a big white door. Edna approached it and a keyboard was before her. She typed in some quick numbers. The keyboard disappeared. She then took off her glasses so the computer could scan her eye. Then, a speaker appeared and she moved toward it.

"Edna Mode," she drawled. "...And guests," she added as some lasers were ready to fire at the others. The doors opened to a dark room with nothing but a fireplace to light it up. Edna led them to a couch.

"Sit please," she said. They did, an as the minute the sat, the couch swung forward, then right, right in front of a glass case. They could see the suit Edna showed them in the sketch, being modeled.

"Your suit sir," began Edna. "Can withstand all types of weapons, but the material can be very flammable. The gloves can hold lasers, freezing ray, whatever you want. I didn't add any because you are the alleged "Genius." And it has one important feature."

"What's that?" asked the man eagerly.

"It's machine washable darling, that's the feature," she said with a smile. The man hung his head, but then it brightened.

"Can I have a cape?"

_ Now this is what made me think. Every super who has gotten a cape has either been lost or severely injured. Yet, none have died, as I have known. Yet, I didn't want tot take any chances. I wanted to tell the man "no", but his eyes were of that of a child begging to keep an abandoned puppy he found. I said, for I can be subdued for things like that._

"Alright, you can have a cape," sighed Edna. The man squealed with delight as Mirage rolled her eyes.

----------------------------

"Now, what do we say?" asked Mirage in a motherly tone. The man turned around before leaving.

"Thank you Miss Edna Mode," he said with a child-like smile.

"Any time darling," waved Edna. "Call me sometime. Let's do lunch some day."

_And that was the last time I saw them..._

_That is until..._

**5 months later...**

"Reports have been filed that a kidnapped an innocent baby earlier today," said a reporter on Edna's TV. She drank tea as she watched.

"The man was described as "rich and had lots of red hair that stood up."

Edna spat out her tea at this.

"Syndrome??"

"Luckily," continued the reporter, "A family of supers arrived to save the baby before the strange man ran off in his Jet. The man was last seen trying to run away from the jet's propeller things, but the cape dragged him in. It has been said that he is dead, but no body has been found at the moment. But due to this strange family of supers heroic deeds, it seems as though Murphy's law may finally be lifted, and supers can go back to the glory days. More details tonight at 11..."

_ And to this day, I'm still shocked to believe that I helped a villain all this time. He tricked me into believing that he was a super. I could not believe it! If he's still alive, I will show him whose boss by giving him a few good whackings with my newspaper! I can't believe I helped him..._

_But at least the cape did what I thought it would do..._**(snickers quietly)**

I hope you enjoyed this short One-Shot. See ya later!

Love,

Kim


End file.
